<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me What It Is About Me by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537409">Tell Me What It Is About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e07 Major Arcana, Gen, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec can't imagine why Izzy would think he'd be good at flirting, until he realizes that the whole point is that she knew he wouldn't be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me What It Is About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>500 word prompt: Blush</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec’s face is still red when he meets back up with Izzy outside of the police precinct. He hasn’t been able to stop the embarrassed flush from the moment he knocked everything over on that poor police woman’s desk, after essentially starting the conversation with the world’s most cliché ‘<em>come here often’</em> ever, and it didn’t get better from there. In fact, Alec is pretty positive that he’s going to be recalling and suffering lingering embarrassment over the entire encounter for days, if not weeks, to come.</p><p>“That was awful,” he says. “Why on earth did you think I could do that?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Izzy admits. “In fact, I was kind of counting on you being a total disaster in there. You know, for optimal distraction. If you’d <em>actually</em> been smooth she would’ve ignored you immediately.”</p><p>Alec isn’t sure if the fact that he actually helped by being a walking trainwreck makes the situation better or worse. At least he isn’t worried that he fucked anything up by failing miserably at his attempts to flirt, but the fact that his sister was so confident that he <em>would</em> fail isn’t exactly reassuring, either. Especially since she mentioned Magnus, and now all he can think about is how horribly he’d screw any attempts at flirting with Magnus up, too.</p><p>“Happy I could help,” Alec mutters sarcastically, already turning to walk away from Izzy. The words come out sharper and more annoyed than he meant for them too, but he’s frustrated - there’s too much going on right now and he can’t afford the existential crisis over his inability to win over a single mundane that Izzy’s plan just gave him.</p><p>“Woah, Alec, wait,” Izzy says, rushing to catch up. “Are you actually mad at me? I didn’t mean anything bad by it but come on, we both know you’re not-”</p><p>“Not helping, Iz,” Alec stops her. “And I’m not mad at <em>you</em>.” It’s true. He isn’t.</p><p>“Well I know you don’t actually care about scoring a date with some mundane girl, so… do you maybe care about flirting with <em>someone else</em>?” Izzy pries, and Alec curses her ability to be so insightful when it comes to things like this.</p><p>“No,” he lies immediately. When she only holds her pointed look Alec glances around them to make sure no one else is listening and sighs. “Maybe. If I failed that hard with someone I didn’t even care about impressing, how am I going to manage with someone I do care about?”</p><p>“Because if they’re worth caring about, you won’t <em>need</em> to impress them,” Izzy reassures him. “You won’t even have to try. They’ll just like you for you, no act necessary.”</p><p>Alec laughs. “Well if that’s the case I’m worse off than I thought.”</p><p>Izzy rolls her eyes. “Quit putting yourself down. You’re a catch, and it’s about time you let yourself be caught.”</p><p>Before he can reply, Jace and Clary return, leaving discussion of Alec’s nonexistent love life on the backburner for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>